


you're so beautiful when i'm looking at you

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, blonde mingyu, blonde mingyu right!!!, but not ALL the way so, don't worry mingyu i like your blonde hair :(, i'm sorry i have a headache and idk how to tag, okay now onto the actual tags, things get a bit... ahem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Wonwoo is oblivious, Soonyoung is tired, Jihoon is mad and Mingyu is a bit sad.Mingyu is also newly blonde.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 89





	you're so beautiful when i'm looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> if i manage to fix my brain i might come back to edit this fic to a better standard.

“I think I fucked up,” were not the words Soonyoung expected to hear first as soon as he answered Wonwoo’s call.

Closing the door of his apartment, Soonyoung took off his shoes and threw his bag onto a nearby chair before sighing.

“What did you do Wonwoo?”

“Mingyu asked me if I thought he would look good with blonde hair and I said no and now he’s not answering any of my calls and he hasn’t come home yet.”

“Why did you say no?”

“Because I’m not good at choosing hair colours! The only time I dye my hair is when Junhui helps me!”

Soonyoung sighed at Wonwoo’s stupidity despite being the most book-smart person he knew.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said slowly, “did you tell Mingyu that’s why or did you just say no?”

“I said I don’t think it will look good.”

“You probably made him insecure about his hair, Wonwoo.”

“How? He hasn’t dyed his hair in ages, it’s been dark brown for like two years now.”

“Well-“

The front door opened revealing a scowling Jihoon walking through the door with somebody trailing behind him. At first, Soonyoung waved at his boyfriend only to do a double-take when he saw who was trailing behind him.

“Um, Wonwoo I’ll call you back, Jihoon just walked in.”

“Wait, Soonyoung I still don’t know where Mingyu-“

“No, don’t let him hang up,” Jihoon said, stalking over to where Soonyoung was standing and lunging for his phone, “I want to say some things to him!”

“Not now Hoonie!”

Jihoon tried to wrestle the phone out of Soonyoung’s hands, but the elder had already ended the call and thrown his phone onto the couch before pushing Jihoon in the opposite direction. 

Soonyoung turned to Mingyu who was still standing near the door with a bucket hat on his head, ignoring the glare that Jihoon had directed at him.

“Mingyu-yah, Wonwoo was worried about you. What happened between you two?”

“I can never show my face to him again!” Mingyu wailed, falling into a crouch on the floor, “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Yes, you can! It’s not you who’s at fault,” Jihoon said softly to Mingyu before switching to a harsh tone, “it’s his.”

“You dyed your hair blonde didn’t you Mingyu?”

“Yes, but how did you-“ Mingyu lifted his head to look at Soonyoung with a nervous gaze, “did Wonwoo-hyung tell you?”

“Not really, but it-“

“See Jihoon-hyung! I told you it’s a bad idea!”

“Wish Mingyu,” Jihoon kneeled on the ground next to Mingyu, hugging him, “I didn’t raise you to care about another person’s opinion this much. Even your idiot boyfriend.”

“First of all, Jihoon you didn’t raise him, you’ve known him for like four years,” Soonyoung joined the two on the floor to comfort Mingyu, “and second that’s my best friend you’re talking about.”

“Then why did you best friend,” Jihoon said in a mocking tone, “tell Mingyu he would look ugly with blonde hair?”

“He didn’t say that! Wonwoo said that he told Mingyu not to get blonde hair cos he doesn’t know anything about dying hair!”

“Is that what he said Mingyu?” Jihoon asked.

“He said I wouldn’t look good with blonde hair-“

“Ha! Kwon Soonyoung you liar!”

“- but he was rambling a lot when I asked him.”

“Ha! Take that Lee Jihoon!”

“Shut up,” Jihoon grumbled before standing up, leading the other two to follow him as he walked to the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Well no matter what happened,” Soonyoung said, turning to Mingyu who still had the bucket hat on his head, “you have to see and talk to Wonwoo.”

“But hyung,” Mingyu whined pulling the hat down lower, “I don’t want to.”

Soonyoung was about to say something else, but a knock on the door interrupted him. He looked towards Jihoon who was sipping on his water.

“Aren’t you gonna answer it?” Jihoon asked not even sparing his boyfriend a glance.

Kissing his teeth, Soonyoung crossed his arms before going to open the door leaving Jihoon and Mingyu in the kitchen. Mingyu sat down at the counter and laid his head down groaning loudly. Sighing at the sight, Jihoon walked over to the younger and rubbed his back.

“Relax Mingyu, your hair looks nice, Wonwoo is just an idiot.”

“That idiot happens to be my boyfriend so of course, I want him to think I look nice.”

“Well, you can ask him now!”

Mingyu turned around at the sound of Soonyoung’s cheerful words only for his hat to be plucked off his head.

“Hyung!” Mingyu exclaimed.

“Ta-da!” Soonyoung continued ignoring Mingyu, “look at your beautiful boyfriend Wonwoo!”

Lifting his head up, Mingyu came face to face with Wonwoo who was standing there in silence, a look on the older’s face that he couldn’t decipher. Awkwardly, he lifted his hand and waved before looking to the side contemplating getting up and running away again.

However, his train of thought was stopped when Wonwoo stepped forward and cupped his face, his eyes flickering all over Mingyu’s face. When Wonwoo finished admiring his boyfriend’s face, he let out a small sigh and smiled.

“You’re beautiful.”

Mingyu blinked his eyes slowly before smiling back at Wonwoo, holding his wrists. Moving his hands to cup the back of Mingyu’s neck Wonwoo pulled the younger into a kiss, holding back his laughter when he felt Mingyu smiling into the kiss before the elder felt hands clutching his wrists.

Mingyu was glad that he was sitting down, otherwise, his knees would have given up at how passionately Wonwoo was kissing him, as though his boyfriend was begging for forgiveness through the kiss, pouring all of his apologies in his actions. He could feel Wonwoo’s hands move to the back of his head and for a moment he forgot where they were.

“Hey, hey that’s enough! Don’t defile our kitchen!”

For a moment.

The kiss was cut short by Soonyoung pulling the two of them apart while Jihoon yelled, banging his head against the counter.

“Hey lovebirds!” Soonyoung grabbed both of them by their arms and pulled them towards the door, “I wanted you guys to be on good terms, not have good times. That’s enough couple therapy today, bye!”

He pushed the two of them out of the door, leaving the couple to stand there in silence. A few seconds later, the door opened again and Jihoon threw Mingyu’s hat at him before slamming the door closed again. The two of them burst out into laughter, linking arms as they walked out of the apartment building.

“Sorry for ignoring you,” Mingyu said sheepishly.

“I’m sorry for making you feel insecure about your blonde hair. It isn’t bad at all. It’s hot, you’re hot.”

“Stop it! You’re making me feel shy,” Mingyu ducked his head to hide his blush making Wonwoo laugh again.

“Quick let’s get home.”

_________________________________________________________________________

“Why are we such good friends Jihoon?”

“I don’t know. But I’m never doing that again for the sake of our poor tainted kitchen.”


End file.
